


Paper Walls

by WinterIsobel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Happy Ending, Infinity Gems, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Issues, Science, Secrets, Time Travel, sorcery, time lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsobel/pseuds/WinterIsobel
Summary: He came back in time to fix things, to save the man he loves at his own expence. But he didn't plan to have him sticking around. They were supposed to never meet again. He can change time. He survived Dormammu.He sure can stand destroying his heart in the process of saving Everett. Oh, and the universe.*****Chinese translation by Oli: http://olivialikesleo.lofter.com/post/1d8200c8_ee7ea6f3





	1. It's just a portal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in the MCU fandom, despite me being a eager reader.  
> I'm not English mothertongue and I've no beta, so please forgive eventual typos/errors
> 
> Here I am, looking forward to see Avengers:Infinity War. And my mind came up with an amazing mind-travel about the meeting between CIA Agent Everett Ross and Doctor Stephen Strange, since we're probably never going to get any of it on the screen. We can always dream. Or write, here.
> 
> Hope you're going to enjoy it, too.  
> Please, no spoilers in the comments since many of us will not be seeing the movie in the next few days. Hugs

 

 

 

“We are waiting for another one” Stark lets out, still a little in shock after the meeting with the Guardians.

Apparently, he is disturbed by Rocket’s interest in his reactor. The fact that he asked Sergeant Barnes to lend his vibranium arm first thing into the conversation didn’t help to smooth it.

Everett Ross takes a moment to consider his role in the events they are facing. He joined the U.S. air forces, gave everything he could, ended up retiring, sold his soul to CIA in the attempt to shush his conscience. Then he was shot in Seoul and he never bothered to agree to the from the worst things but he had to give in to evidence. Wakanda welcomed him, saved his life and he has probably found a new purpose, one not sharing his past’s shadows. Just the promise of good friendship.

And now a chance to save the world.

Also, more probably, a chance to die.

He has never been an optimistic in his life. He is not starting now that the world is going to shit.

Thor made it just in time to alert them about Thanos’ approach to Earth. He is still recovering, assisted by his brother and what is left of his people, welcomed in Texas.

They don’t have much time.

“We are all here already”

The Avengers, all of them, joined once again, conscious of the greater treat. They found the will to put apart their current divergences. He suspected there was more in it than just the Sokovia’s Accords even if no one is allowed to ask. However, almost as soon as Tony Stark landed on the soul of Wakanda, he insisted to speak with Captain Rogers and Barnes. Once the best weapon in Hydra’s hands, Jams seemed to have defeated his demons, thanks to the precious help of princess Shuri. They talked for less than twenty minutes and despite the tired glances on their faces, they showed signs of shared relief. Whatever problem they had, they were working on it.

“Well, there is another friend joining the party”.

Stark always had to mess up things. And he always makes a point of ignoring protocols. He should have told him sooner they were waiting another guest. After all, Wakanda’s securities were back in place for the upcoming battle.

“Please tell me you didn’t bring in another teenag- _Ouch_!”

Shuri and Peter’ve just punched him on the shoulders. The boy, he met him a few days ago at the debrief in New York before departure and he was extremely sociable and a little expansive. Shuri had simply became one of his best friends and could easily get away with kicking his ass.  
Everett groaned but dismisses it with a sight. Tony is rolling his eyes, unsurprisingly.

“He has moustaches”

“He has, too”, Peter candidly points out eyeing Rocket. They were all standing in the throne room. The others were all outside, planning the defences along with the Dora Milaje.

Shuri bursts out into laughs and Rocket growls before resuming his stalking to Stark’s reactor.

Everett picks the bridge of his nose, his eyes falling shut and tries not to lose his patience.

 

But all of sudden laughs and chatting are cut off by a rustling sound rapidly raising in volume.

 

His eyes open wide, on alert.

Glimmering sparks are dancing a few paces in front of him.

“It must be him.”

Stark tries to sound annoyed. But he can’t get rid of a certain marvel in his eyes nevertheless.

“Who _exactly_ are we waiting for?” Everett asks between worried and starving with curiosity.

The sparks have just started dancing in circle and go widening and..what’s that?

“..and _where_ is he coming from?”

Because whatever he – they are seeing, it’s nowhere on Earth. To be honest he has no idea of what he is glimpsing.

“He’s a sorcerer. Travels through the multiverse and has a PhD in spinal neurosurgery.”

Everett turns his head to face the billionaire.

Goodbye to his patience.

 

“The _fuck_?!” he points at the bloody thing and gives in to his nerves.

 

But a movement catches his eye... he turns back and a man is walking through the portal, which closes short after.

 

A far lower, richer, vibrant voice than Stark’s is already answering him.

“It’s just a portal.”

Ice and forest green eyes are inspecting him methodically.

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange”


	2. Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've started this ff before seeing IW and now I came up with a plot that could adjust to both the first chapter and the events of the movie.  
> IF you haven't seen IW, please mind the spoilers.  
> This chapter contains angst. Sorry (not sorry)
> 
> THANK YOU for reading/kudos/comm <3

 

 

Stephen was able to alert the Asgardians about the danger so they could saves themselves, despite the Tesseract being stolen in the process. Just as expected.  
After all, he already knew what was coming. Who was coming.  
He came back in time for that reason.  
Well, for two reasons.  
He contacts the Avengers, Tony Stark and those on the run, explaining everything to them and asking for help.  
He did the same with the Guardians.  
Last thing to do to complete the plan is fixing the problem with the Infinity Stone in Anywhere, before Thanos could find it. He and Wanda took care of the problem and are ready to come back in Wakanda, where the others are waiting.

  
He allows himself a brief moment to consider the last four years, since he woke up in his bed, knowing what he did.  
Altering time lines is dangerous and incredibly stupid. If you don’t know what you are doing.  
More than that, if you change your own timeline.  
_Which he did._  
He had been in a relationship for four years when day zero happened. Doctor Banner falling from the sky and then the kidnapping. Being on Titano and searching through thousands of possibilities, the one which could grant them to win.  
Except, it’s not exact science and he didn’t know the price of his choice.  
What he had to sacrifice.  
Who.  
Everett was gone and he couldn’t stand it.  
He used the stone to fix up things, altering his own life and the happenings which brought them in Wakanda. To save everyone.  
Everyone.  
But changings were not enough to be sure.  
And he had to be sure this time.  
Everett died because of him. Therefore, he removed himself from the equation.  
Not knowing him means Everett never got in the way and never died. It means he is going to be alive. To stay alive. He is gonna be safe.  
That’s why when he pops out of the portal, Wanda right behind him, his heart crumbles for the second time in his life.  
He observed Everett from afar. Even he couldn’t help it. Four years. Silently, quietly. And every day was a torture, but never as much as the day he-  
..and now Everett Ross is standing in front of him, very alive and god how much he misses him.  
He’s swearing- _of course_ he’s swearing, he would think later.  
Stephen is too in shock to process it and says the first thing it comes to mind.  
“It’s just a portal”  
And Everett’s eyes are on him.  
Stephen is one step from giving in, one step from running, grabbing the other man by his jacket and never let him go again. _You are here, you are here, you are here-_  
But he can’t.  
“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange”

 

 

Stark has been observing him the whole afternoon. With good reason.  
Stephen knows the only way to make Everett leave is convincing Tony to make him to. He’s the one in charge of things, most of. The others look at him for guidance. They would agree if he suggests it. Even Everett himself.  
That’s why he makes a point of pushing all Everett’s buttons, to make him nervous, to act like the moron he was before the accident just to prove the other wrong about the tactical plans. About his and Wanda’s report. To convince Tony that they can’t work well together. And since they need Stephen in the fight..  
He knows the man in front of him more than he knows himself, so it’s not complicated.  
Seeing him pissed because of him, looking at him like a stranger. That’s another matter at all.  
They adjust the last details before heading back inside the palace, trying to get some rest before tomorrow’s battle. Stephen is desperate to run away himself, in need of somewhere quiet to just let it go, when a familiar voice addresses him.  
“Mr. Strange, one word please”  
“I have to check the-“ but Everett cuts him off.  
“What’s your problem?”  
“There’s no problem, agent.” Stephen says, gritting his teeth. He needs to get out, now. He can’t do this.  
“Well, that’s bullshit, with all due respect. You have been hitting out at me the whole time.”  
“I was just suggesting a better approach to the matter. Now, if you’ll excuse-“  
But Everett has grabbed his wrist, to stop him from walking away.  
“I don’t thin-“, the other man starts but the shock on Stephen’s face must be just as clear as he feels it, because he stops middle-sentence.

  
There is one terrible, terrible moment, when everything just..stops.

Then the smooth touch of velvet fabric piles up on the warmth of Everett’s hand on his skin and the spell is broken. The cloak clearly is as bad as him at hiding emotions.

Everett moves his glance from his face to their hands. The cloak is gently wrapping them, from Stephen's arm down to the other’s wrist.

“Let him go” Stephen whispers, sad.  
Then calmly breaks free from the other’s touch. “I have to go”.

He doesn’t look at him.

He doesn’t wait an answer.

Stephen makes it in time to go back in his room before completely falling apart.

 

 

 

 

Later that night, he goes to Tony’s room, looking for answers.  
As soon as he steps in, he realizes Tony’s got company. He’s catching up with Bruce.  
“Stark, I’ll come back lat-“  
“Not at all, come in, Strange” They stand up from the sofa. “A neurosurgeon, a billionaire and an expert in DNA mutations. We could make a movie out of it.” Bruce laughs before stretching and heading out.  
“I’m calling myself out. I’ll leave him to you. Goodnight.”  
The scientist leaves them, and Tony goes back sitting on the sofa. “Something to drink?”  
“No, thank you”.  
_You can do this. Just one more thing._  
“The CIA agent you were talking to. Today. How did he end up here?”  
“The one who got you upset? Agent Ross. He’s friend with T’Challa and princess Shuri. Helped them to save the reign once. Why?”  
“He has no use here, when the battle starts. I think he would be better served with the support group. I am sure you will agree he is not as useful on the field.“  
“What? “, Tony is seizing him doubtful.  
Just what he needs.  
“Trust me. Send Everett Ross back in London to lead the support operation”

  
“How do you know?”. Tony’s face falls, revealing a knowing smirk.

And Stephen realizes he just made a terrible mistake, having been played by Stark.

“I didn’t tell you his name. Or where he was before coming here.”

“I must have overhear-“

“Jesus, seriously? I’m not Captain naïve Rogers. You know him, don’t you? From your other..timeline”  
“You are imagining things”. Stephen answers back. He needs to find another way to make Everett step back-  
“I’m really not. Why are you trying to move him?”  
A flash of what is going to happen tomorrow, in another timeline, makes him blind for a second.  
The cloak betrays him when he is most vulnerable. It moves one angle upwards, brushing against his neck and pulling out in a rapid move a silver chain with a ring put on it.  
Stephen tries to hide it, in vain.  
Tony’s eyes wide visibly.  
“Oh my God” he stares as Stephen hides the neckless under his tunic.  
“You and him. _You_ -“  
“Yes”. There’s no point lying now.  
“What happened?”  
“He died. I was drawing a spell and didn’t see the attacker coming and he-“  
“But you are still wearing the ring” Stark shakes his head, in confusion, “and he doesn’t know you..”  
“The events that brought us here, to save Earth. I’ve changed much more than that”  
“Are you fucking serious?!” the other man approaches, clearly shocked.  
“On my timeline, we met four years ago. We didn’t know about each other 'duties', until we met up at a debrief. We dated, crushed over each other’s places, and..” He touches the ring through the fabric and gets lost in memories before continuing.  
“On this timeline, four years ago, I watched him walk down that same street. From afar. We never met, Tony. No coffees, no dinners, no missions, no- nothing. Just..nothing”  
_No kisses under the rain because who is idiot enough to confess to the other one under the storm of the century?_  
_No dinners at that Italian restaurant in Brookline where they went anytime one of them had a bad day._  
_No sleepy mornings in bed, lazily having sex because they thought they had time._  
_That this was going to be forever, when Stephen kneeled and put a ring at Everett’s finger and-_  
“Just nothing”  
“You have to tell him”  
Stephen stares at the genius. “Have you heard a word of what I’ve just told you, Stark?”  
But the billionaire is walking in circles, refusing to accept the facts.  
“That’s ..insane. And if I am telling you this..this is serious, Doctor. I understand trying keeping him safe-  
“I _am going to_ keep him safe” Stephen points out with a severe tone.  
“-but once this is all over, you need to. You’re destroying yourself. You are in love with him-“  
But it’s Stephen to talk over him now, louder than intended.  
“Would you tell Mrs. Potts, _Tony_?! If you were in my shoes, watching the person you love dying in your arms because of something _you did?!_ ”  
Which leaves Tony speechless. Small beans.  
Stephen tries to breath normally, “No, it’s better this way. He’s going to be ok. Alive. Safe”  
“And you?”  
“I’ll pay the price. It’s a simple bargain.”


	3. Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everett's POV for this chapter.  
> I assure you there is an happy ending, just hold on a little longer.  
> Enjoy the drama.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I should probably post it in the morning but I can't. Forgive me and my typos/etc.  
> I will edit asap

 

 

 

“Well, that’s bullshit, with all due respect. You have been hitting out at me the whole time.”  
Everett needs to bite his lower lip to contain his nerves. He is there to save the day, for god’s sake.  
Instead, a gorgeous man popped out of a portal and Everett managed to gain his antipathy in a matter of hours. How brilliant. He barely talked to him.  
Maybe Strange read his expression the moment they first saw each other and clearly didn’t like it. Or maybe it is just work-related, he dislikes all govern agents -he wouldn’t be the first- and he’s just one of the many receivers of his prejudices.  
The man doesn’t even look at him in the eyes, as he turns to leave.  
“I was just suggesting a better approach to the matter. Now, if you’ll excuse-“  
And once more, his brain decides he is done with it. Whatever it is.  
He wants answers. His hand moves to stop him.  
A part of him wonders how bad the sorcerer will react to the move. But they need to cooperate to survive this and, if it means Everett is going to be magically beaten up in the process, so be it.  
He certainly doesn’t expect Strange to turn back at him with the most dreadful glance he’s ever seen.  
It’s the second time their eyes meet today.  
The first, back in the throne room, Strange offered a perfect façade.  
Not now.  
His eyes are burning with desperation and surprise.  
And regret.  
What the hell?  
His hand is trembling but Everett noticed Strange’s problem during the debrief, so it’s hard to say if his current state increased it.  
Then something touches his skin and it can’t be Strange because he’s like a salt statue. And it feels like fabric, where his hands are both gloveless.  
His cloak.  
It has moved to envelope their hands, linking them.  
The smooth touch seems to wake up the other man because he blinks a few times, before asking the cloak to stop and breaking the grip.  
“I have to go”  
He turns away so quickly Everett has no time to register his expression as he leaves.  
This second time, he doesn’t stop him.

 

 

A bad feeling torments Everett the whole evening. He didn’t even join Shuri for dinner. But it’s late and he should as well try to eat something. Last thing he needs is to feel like crap tomorrow.  
Tomorrow.  
The battle.  
His mind betrays him showing up Strange once more. Why is so caught up with him?  
Never mind.  
Sure. He has a bad temper and he’s used to it. But the man’s reaction went past simple shock or offence.  
There was something missing in the picture and Everett can’t pinpoint what it is.  
The sound of approaching paces distracts him.  
“You should be resting, Everett”  
T’Challa.  
“And so should you, your Majesty”  
The sovereign shrugs and joins him, looking for something to eat. If not for hunger, to keep him company, Everett realizes, glad.  
“Sometimes I like to wander through the Palace at night. Call it animal instinct. You can find out the most interesting things. And I need to know everything is quiet. What’s your excuse?”  
“Hunger”. The fork plays with the remains of his delayed dinner. “And nerves”, Everett admits in the end.  
“About tomorrow”, T’Challa guesses.  
“Yeah. And about Strange”. He knows T’Challa, like the others, watched the display of tit for tat between them that afternoon. But the king asks nevertheless. “What about him?”  
“I..I don’t know actually. He pissed me off earlier this afternoon but I have to admit his suggestions are a big help. I can’t read him very well. It’s probably that.”  
He decides to skip the last part of their conversation.  
But T’Challa is observing him thoughtfully.  
“Do you know why he suggested us those changes in the plan?”  
Everett frowns, shaking his head.  
“He can travel through time”  
_What_  
Time travel. _Seriously?!_

Also, why not? No later then six hours ago he believed sorcery by itself was unrealistic.  
That also means-  
“I think he already had some experience of what happened, or about what is going to happen and he wants to help us to make it work” T’Challa thinks out loud, voicing his own reasoning, too.  
Except for the last part. “Probably he has faced terrible things. And hurt people often feed their fears because of the demons hunting them. I did, too when my father died. I think he is a good man that lost his star.”  
The sudden image of Strange’s pained expression when he grabbed him fills Everett’s mind.  
Could it be just PTSD?  
“Maybe he’ll find peace once this is all over” he finds himself saying.  
T’Challa smiles fondly. “I’m sure he will”  
“I mean, if we make it alive” Everett jokes to ease the mood. The friend smiles but the look in his eyes is still serious as he orders him, “You better watch out for yourself tomorrow, I will not lose one of my counsellors”  
“Copy that”

 

 

 

In the end it’s just like Stephen Strange predicted. And, for as absurd it sounds, after a dim starting, they are taking the lead.  
The Guardians are keeping Thanos at bay, thanks to Mantis, while Wanda and Vision get rid of the other gems. The plan is to defeat him and maintaining the Stones within Vision and the Eye of Agamotto.  
And it’s working. However all the others need to handle the waves of mutant aliens coming for them.  
Thor joined them just in time and the two sons of Odin are a big help. But there are just too many, Everett thinks.  
He shoots another alien minion when he suddenly realizes to have lost sight of Shuri. Damn it, she can fight but he promised himself to stay with her while her brother is fighting somewhere else.  
He is distracted when another one of those things – really he has still to decide if they look like dogs, or dinosaurs- pops up out from nowhere, slamming against his weapon and throwing him for a couple of meters. And he knows he has fucked up.  
Everett is ready to take the charge when a flash of red comes in the way. Next thing he knows he’s being pushed on the ground by something. No, someone. Strong muscles flex under his hands as one of the others -probably one of the Dora Milaje gets rid of the monster.  
”You’ll get yourself killed again”  
It’s Strange. He shielded him. The other’s laboured breath tickles against his neck’s skin and sends a shiver down his spine.  
Strange is slowly getting up, and he’s already drawing arrays all around him, ready to walk into the fight again.  
That’s when the words truly register in his mind.  
Again _._  
“What did you say?!”  
“Nothing”. And he ..floats away.  
“ _Ohi, Harry Potter!! Come down here right now!_ ”  
But he doesn’t comply.  
And the next attacker forbids Everett to stalk him any further.  
It seems a never-ending battle.  
“Need some help, colonizer?”, the princess announces herself. She is fine, thank god. Peter is nearby, too. He can see him jumping back and forward in the crowd.  
“Shuri..”  
An alien tries to bite him but she is faster and shots him twice in a row. Turning toward his savior, he casts her an impressed look.  
“Thanks?”, but her face tinges with worry as she runs closer.  
“Are you wounded?!”  
“No, no. I’m fine. Just scratches”. He frowns and has to follow Shuri’s gaze to understand her reaction. His clothes are marked with widespread blood stains.  
Brown-ish.  
Human blood.  
These damned things spill but blue shit..

 _“You cock”_ , Everett curses, tensing.

Another explosion fills the air around them as he realized how he ended up covered in blood.  
“They did it. They destroyed them” Shuri murmurs.  
But Everett has his mind set on something else completely. And after all, if they managed to do so, defeating Thanos at this point won’t be a problem.  
“Shuri I need your h-“  
But his request is cut off by a familiar voice in their ear-buds. Stark.  
_Guys, we have another situation, half a mile north. Stephen needs help._  
“We got it” Shuri answers but they are already moving.

 

They hear the scream before seeing them. They are not far fro the palace. There is a little wood right in front of the northside.  
One of Thanos’ men is hitting Stephen with long, thin, ice-like pins.  
“I’ll make you suffer one thousand time worse. You ruined everything and you deserve to share Thanos’ pain-”  
They can’t risk a direct approach or he’s probably gonna kill him off.  
Everett makes signals to Shuri to turn around the two men. They are going to ambush him.  
“-but killing you is too merciful. I’ll break you completely and you will be the one begging for it. You are going to be Thanos’ son joining him in death.”  
Stephen is not doing well. He was already wounded, and even if Everett has no idea of the degree, the blood on his uniform tells everything he need to know for now. The alien has likely caused more important injuries and the sorcerer is now on the verge of passing out.  
That’s when he catches sight of Everett.  
And the attacker just needs to follow his terrified gaze.  
“I see”, he chuckles, like if he just realized something funny. “You silly humans”.  
He turns toward Everett and doesn’t waste time to throw one of his blades.  
Everett catches glimpses of Stephen’s attempts to move. He can’t do much more than shaking, stopped by his ice prison.  
_“Go!”_  
And out of nowhere, the cloak comes in the way of the blade, listening to its owner’s command and luckily stopping the attack.

Simultaneously, Shuri distracts the alien and then someone else hits him with one of the grenades developed by SHIELD and the bastard is gone. A rapid glance confirms Everett that they owe a thank to the White Wolf, still in the shadows not far from them.  
That’s when the blades fade away in the air and Strange’s body hit the ground mercilessly.  
“Shit”.  
Everett runs and kneels to succour him. He has passed out, it seems.  
_Guys, all clear, we did it. Your status?_  
Stark’s voice intrudes his thoughts.  
He takes off his jacket to press one of the worst wounds as he speaks.  
“We need help. _Now_.”  
Shuri joins him, inspecting the sorcerer’s state. She makes contact with T’Challa.  
“Brother, we have to take him inside, or he’s gonna die from blood loss.”  
Everett is checking the man’s pulse when he reacts, jerking carelessly. Probably the last trail of adrenaline.  
He opens his eyes as much as he can and casts a glance upwards, to see Everett.  
“Ohi, Strange, can you hear me? Stephen?”. Everett’s hand is on his neck, looking for the heartbeat.  
“I’m sorry” Strange whispers, clearly delusional. “I’m so s-orry”, he manages to murmur as he loses consciousness again.  
“Stephen? Shit”

 

The ride to Shuri's lab is short.  
Then Stark joins her and the doors close. There is still fighting outside but it’s just the dreg and Everett has reached his physical limit today.  
But the real reason he’s not outside is that he couldn’t help anyone.  
All he can think about is what is going on behind that door as hours pass.  
Why did Stephen shield him?  
Why did he look so terrified, earlier?  
The alien attacked him and then the cloak-  
He raises his eyes looking for the item. T’Challa is next to him, walking around the room and catches his movement. “What is it, Everett?”  
“The cloak-“ he coughs because there is something definitely off about his voice.  
“-where is it?”  
“Inside, with him.”  
“Uhm”  
He lowers his eyes again, lost in his thoughts.  
He knew he had done anything wrong but he still feels responsible for what happened. Strange- No, Stephen..he defended him, and maybe if they didn’t argue the day before he would have been more careful and-  
T’Challa is speaking to him.  
“Sorry, what?”  
The banging door interrupts them. Tony exits the room.

“For God’s sake, I told you- I got it! You molest velvet”

  
He is addressing the cloak, which is pushing him out of the Lab.  
Everett jumps on his feet and almost assaults the man. “How is he?”.  
T’Challa is right behind him, silent.  
Stark seizes him, way too cleverly.  
“We stabilized him. The next hours will be crucial, but he should be fine. He has a faster metabolism than a normal human, likely due to his magic. But right now, he is too weak to take advantage from it.”  
“I’m gonna kill him the moment he steps out from here” Everett says after a moment. Relief rushes through him almost strong enough to knock him out. And talking seems good to keep his nerves under control.  
“Tell him”.  
It’s T’Challa speaking.  
To Tony.  
Tony frowns lightly.  
“What?” Everett asks, dumbly. He looks at the both of them exchanging glares.  
Tony sights, and pulls out one of his pockets a smartphone and handles it to him.  
“We need to talk.”


	4. Promises don't expire

“We need to talk” Tony had said, handing a smartphone.  
“What about? Who’s is this” he asks alert.  
“Let’s sit”. But Everett doesn’t want to sit down talking.  
“Stark, what the fuck-”  
He wants to enter the Labs, see with own eyes how the other man is doing. The realization leaves him defenceless. He needs to understand why the sorcerer made a point of saving him. Why he looked so terrified the moment he realized that Everett was in danger, coming in his help. But are these the only reasons? Something switched within him and Everett is not sure about anything anymore. Except for the fact that he should be inside.  
“Sit. Now.”  
He imitates the Avenger, while T’Challa leaves the room in silence.  
“Take it”. The phone slides on the black surface from Stark’s hand right in front of him.  
“Why?”  
“Because you need to know.”  
Everett grabs the smartphone. He didn’t notice at first but..it’s-  
“Is this my phone?”  
But it looks scratched. Far more scratched.  
He unlocks it.  
“Whose phone is this?”.  
“Stephen had it on him when we took him inside”  
Everett’s eyes fall back on the screen.  
“Photos first” Tony suggests him.  
He sights, pissed but listen to the man and opens the fold.  
There are older photos of New York skyline, and Central Park. A couple picks of Berlin. He scrolls rapidly until he finds a photo of Stephen. He’s standing in front of a little cake. There are candles on it. A birthday, then. He looks so damn happy. Nothing like the man he had known in the past two days.  
He keeps scrolling.  
Stephen reading a book on a sofa. Stephen playing with some Chinese children in a garden, it must be overseas. There are just too many photos of him to think it might be the sorcerer’s phone.  
Then his finger stops on the next photo. A selfie. He and Stephen.  
In the picture, Stephen is placing a tender kiss on his temple, with what he’s 99% sure to be the Colosseum profile in the background. He is grinning at the camera.  
Except, he is 100% sure he never did it. They never..  
Everett’s heart stops.  
His shaking fingers move to check the date the photo was taken. Six years ago.  
He continues. The photos show various places, different occasions, friends, work-related environments. And them.  
The last ones were taken around four years ago.  
“I..- I don’t..”  
“I think you do.”  
“Did he… Why don’t I know him?”  
“He altered his own history. And yours, too”  
“Why?”. The other doesn’t answer, so he insists.  
“I know I was supposed to die”. Tony startles a little surprised. Everett got that much thinking about Strange’s comment during the battle. “I mean- why. Why didn’t he come looking for me?”  
“You should ask him when he wakes up”. Everett remains silent, too many words in his head to say something reasonable.  “There is a message in the voicemail.” Tony says, already on the doorstep. Then he walks away. He unlock the phone once more. It’s true. No one ever listened to it. Not his other self, nor Stephen.

It’s dated four years ago.  
And it comes from his office’s number.

 

 

 

 

Stephen slowly regains consciousness of his body, of his wounds, of all the pain. Last thing he remembers is the cloak coming in Ebony Maw’s way to defend Everett. Did he save him this time?  
The first blinks are useless and a pained groan escapes his throat as he tries to move.  
“Don’t push it”  
Everett’s voice. “You are still weak.”  
No, he’s not imagining it, like he did so many times. He’s here, he’s safe.  
The heartbeat goes crazy and somewhere in his mind he can hear the cardiograph following his personal breakdown with a noisy beat.  
“Calm down. You are in the Labs. We won. It’s ok.”  
But relief doesn’t last long, soon joined by the old, familiar regret and nostalgy. Because yes, the war might be over but he promised himself to keep Everett safe. To keep him at distance.  
That’s what he needs to do.  
He moves his stare away from the man he loves.  
“How long did I-?”  
“Three days. You lost a lot of blood.”  
“When we brought you inside, Stark took care of your belongings. He asked me to give you this” , the other man adds, sitting on the edge of the mattress, beside him.  
He pulls out something from his jacket’s pocket. A phone. The phone.  
He feels the few blood he hass left draining from his face. What if..  
But Everett seems quiet and completely oblivious about the content of it.  
“He says you have a message on your voicemail”  
“I..I’ll listen to it. Later.”  
“You should do it now. Might be important. Wait, I can play it for you-”.  
“No, it’s all rig-“  
The fingers move on the display but he can’t-  
“-and exit the room. Her-“  
_“No!”_  
Stephen didn’t even notice he moved to grab the other’s hands to stop him. His grip is still weak. Everett could have gone ahead. But he didn’t, his neutral façade turned into a knowing, serious glance.  
“Why did you protect me? During the attack?”  
“I was just trying to look out for everyone” Stephen murmurs, careful. He can’t afford to look at him now, lying to him like this when his main instinct is to find refuge in his arms and forget about the last four years.  
“Mh. Then tell me. Why don’t you want to listen to your voicemail?”  
Everett takes his chance to invert their position and grabbing his arm instead. It’s totally different from when he stopped him after the debrief. The touch is gentle, as if he was sincerely worried about him.  
And it feels so good and so bad.  
“When I grabbed your arm, back in the throne room, you looked so desperate, and lost.”  
He gets closer, placing the other arm at his left side and trapping him against the headboard.  
“And I wondered what could break you so badly. Who could. ”  
He never let himself imagine to have a chance to be this close to Everett. Ever again. A part of him still grieving, and the other too focused on avoiding the temptation to reach out for him. And having him here, a few inches from him, is intoxicating and inhibits any other reaction.  
“Now I know”  
Stephen’s head turns up, taken by surprise. But that’s just what Everett is waiting for. He closes the distance between them and kisses him.  
The first touch is rough, clumsy.  
A pained whine, that had nothing to do with his wounds, dances on their lips as soon as Stephen realizes what just happened and tries to distance himself from Everett, frantically shaking his head.  
“N-no, _no. I-_ ”  
But Everett doesn’t listen to him. He moves his right hand on the other’s neck as he shuts him up with another kiss. This one is sweeter. Slower.  
Stephen is trembling violently as he tries his best to fight between resistance and surrender.  
After a couple breaths he forces himself to break free and just stays there. He doesn’t even have the force to physically push Everett away.  
Everett knows.  
Did Stark tell him? Did he deduce it himself?  
“Look me in the eyes”  
He does and Everett unlocks the phone once more, to play the message.

 

 _‘Stephen, it’s me. I’m sorry but I couldn’t think of something better. I’m recording this in case..well you know. Our lives are not exactly average. You asked me yesterday. I left you asleep in our bed. Took another photo, sorry. By the way..uhm, I had been thinking about us, and I know it’s gonna be all right, but people always say that and.._ just in case _. Call it an engagement gift. .._  
_Whatever happens, I know you. And of course you would blame yourself. Well..don’t you fucking dare._  
_You are the best thing in my life. That’s it. And I would choose you every bloody time, given the chance. You, with your impertinence and kindness and your mad villains and your unreasonable passion for Indian food and_ I can’t believe you did actually suggest it for the banq- _. I’m straying. Ok._  
_.._  
_Stephen, I love you. I love you so much. Please, please, listen to me, I’m always gonna love you._  
_.._  
_..I think I should recollect myself before someone comes in. .._  
_.._  
_Uhm.._  
_One more thing. You promised me to take care of yourself. Promises don’t expire. You better remember that, too.’_

 

Stephen is crying, as Everett listens for the second time to the voicemail. A part of him found odd hearing himself talking through it. But he had three unbearably long days to think about it. And most of them he spent at Stephen’s bedside.  
It turned out that he felt compelled to stay with him after knowing the truth. Three years ago, he had nothing. Now he had friends, a mission. And possibly, the chance to have back something he didn’t even know was missing. Stephen.  
Everett drops the phone on the sheets, between them.  
“Tony told me everything. Well, what he knows.”  
The other man tries to calm down, enough to say something. “He shouldn’t-”  
“You could tell me the rest”  
Stephen looks at him with wide eyes, shocked. “You have known me for two days..”  
“Debatable”, he concedes. After all, in another life, he loved this man enough to die protecting him.  
“You punished yourself enough. I am capable to decide for myself what I want from this life. And I would be an idiot to ignore my own advises.”  
After what feel an eternity, Stephen slowly moves his hand, to grab his shirt and lightly touching his chest, maybe looking for a now imagined wound. Checking him. Starving for some kind of contact.  
There is just one last thing to do. He opens his arms.  
“Stephen, let it go.”  
And he listens to him. His forehead finds its place against his shoulder as he bursts into sobs, getting rid of all the sadness, the grief and the responsibilities burdening him.  
When they break apart, after a while, Stephen seems calmer, his eyes a little brighter. That’s a good start.  
“Now, you are going to get better, so that I can kick your ass for being a total moron and then you are going to buy me dinner. How does it sound?”  
“It sounds perfect, actually.”  
“It does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaaah, so..would you like an epilogue?  
> My god I love them so much. now I can focus 80% on my other Everstrange ff 'Morgana'.  
> (20% on another ff I need to complete, Royed from FMA fandom lol)
> 
> Did you like the story? ^^


End file.
